The Ballad of the Work Camp
by thewhoworshipper
Summary: The sequel to The Ballad of Luke. What ever happened to the missing Mallrats? Here's a little in sight into the fates of your favorite characters. Old and new.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Comfortably Numb

Where am I?

The gaurds went around the quarters inspecting the virts. There were barracks full of tested virts half dead from reality space testing. It was the gaurds job to inspect who was fit to continue testing and who was fit to go to the Wasteland. As the gaurds went around all he could do was think:

Where am I?

The gaurds inched closer and closer till they got to his bunk. They looked him over and talked amongst themselves. There was no doubt that this one was going to the Wasteland. They took him out the bunk and piled him outside with the other bodies. All lined up to go to the Wasteland. And all he could think was:

Where am I?

The Technos piled the bodies one by one into the truck and pulled off. The drove for what seemed to be hours. They finally arrived at this huge farm. There were two houses that served as the Techno quarters. Beside that, a field. And beside that was a gated area. Inside the gate area were tents and a few smaller houses. This was too be his new home. But all he could think was:

Where am I?

They loaded the bodies off of the truck. Out of one of the main houses walked a young dashing man. His name was Byte, a name that was the exact opposite of the was he looked and the exact likeness of who he was. He took along look at all of the bodies and picked which ones that were still able to be worked. He was one that Byte picked. The rest of the bodies were piled back on the truck to be taken somewhere else. And still all he could think was:

Where am I?

Byte ordered his men to take the bodies to the virt quarters. The men picked up the bodies and dragged them to the door of the gate. They opened the gate and tossed the bodies in. Carless of what may happen to them. They shut the door and left. He could faintly hear a voice talking to him. But still he could only think:

Where am I?

_Chapter 1 to come real soon. Please review! The title of the prologue is Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

It was another day in the work camp. Victoria stood on the porch of the small building they called an infirmary. She watched at the workers went on their way to work in the fields. So far there were only a few people in the infirmary so she took a much needed break.

Victoria was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her hair was braided in beautiful dreadlocks with white highlights. Her dark skin was was complemented by her white corset with black lace trimming and white fitted pants. She was like the angel of the virt quarters. Walking around in white and tending to everyone she could.

Victoria's thoughts were interuppted by Billy. He walked up on the steps. Billy was a country boy at heart. Everything from his cowboy hat to his t-shirt and patchwork jeans. He was a man's man but also every intelligent. He was one of the very few virts that the Technos trusted. He was the eyes and ears of the work camp.

"Lovely day out, huh, Vicky." He said taking off his hat. As it was his custom when around women.

"Yeah. As lovely as it will ever be in the work camp." Victoria respnded, "And don't call me Vicky. How's the baby."

"She's good. She's with Jelly right now. I hear that there's supposed to be a shipment of kids this morning."

"God I hope not. There's not enough room for a big shipment in the infirmary and I do not feel like asking Byte for space in the main quarters."

"How is good ole Byte anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well he has taking a liking to you."

"I'm just doing what is best for the virts. I hate his guts just like everyone else."

"Yeah, I know. Well looks like I should head to the fields."

"Yeah don't be late."

With a tip of his hat he was off to work. Inside the infirmary people could heard moving about. The day was beginning for everyone.

"Morning sis."

It was Moon, her sister. Moon looked just like her sister with the exception of her long wavy jet black hair that hung past her shoulders. She was a kind spirit, very more so than Victoria. She was dressed in a white fitted shirt cut to show her midriff. A blue jean skirt with white fringe on the bottom and blue boots that reached her knees.

"Don't you have work to do?" Victoria asked.

"Like..."

"Like for starters fixing the patients some breakfast."

"Alright, I'll go fix them something to eat...but you have to come with me."

"Someone has to be here to see about the patients."

"Oh, come on sis, please."

"Alright just this once."

Just then the gate to the virt quarters were opened. In came some of the Technos with more virts. They started to dump the bodies onto the ground. One of the men went right up to Victoria.

"You girl, take care of these virts. We want them up and working by the end of the week." He said to Victoria.

Victoria went over to inspect them. They were frail and half dead.

"This bunch is worse than the last. There's no way they'll be well in a week."

"Well you run the infirmary. It's your job to make sure they are well. Do I have to take this up with Commander Byte?"

"No not in the least bit. I'll see what I can do."

With that the Technos finished dumping the virts and left, slamming the gate shut behind them.

"Moon, go find some people to come and help us get these bodies into the infirmary. Hurry!"

Without missing a beat Moon ran to go get help. Victoria picked up one of the virts and helped him into the infirmary. He was heavy, but not so heavy she couldn't carry him by herself. He was hot from a fever and was in much need of a bath just like the rest of the new shipment. Here we go again.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Shh, you're safe." She said, "We're gonna get you nice and well."

She brought him inside and layed him on a bed. She went to the closet and got out a thermometer and a blood pressure kit and went to work on him. Moon returned to the infirmary with just one other man. He was a big strong man but was still a little weakened by his own recent experience with Paradise.

"All I could find was Ryan everyone else is in the fields." Moon said.

"Alright, let's get these people in and checked on." Victoria said.

They spent the rest of that day carrying people into the infirmary. Checking on them and getting them settled. Even though she was busy the whole day caring for all of the patients, she could not get her mind off of the boy with the fever. He would wake in and out of his coma to ask where he was. Any time he would Victoria would be there to calm him and stroke his blue hair.

As the day wind down, there were less and less people to tend to. As Moon made the rounds, giving patients meidcines and soothing them, she noticed one patient in particular. At first she could remember where or even when she met him but she had. She went over to his cot and stared at him long and hard. Then it came to her. She had seen that long brown hair and handsome face before.

"Bray." she said to herself. "Ryan come quickly, it's Bray!"

Ryan rushed to her side. It was Bray. He was worse for the wear but it was the same Bray of the Mallrats that they knew and loved. Ryan shook him but could get no answer. This was a little disheartening by the bright side was that Bray was alive and if he was still alive then there could be hope for the other Mallrats.

"Bray, If you can here me. We're going to help you get better. You are with friends now."

Just then, Jelly enter. Jelly was a tall statuesque figure with straight brown hair with orange highlights. Her curvy body was complimented by her orange glitter shirt that was cut at the sides to show her stomach while covering her belly button. She also wore a green skirt and organge sketchers. Ryan saw her and immediately blushed. He had been attracted to her ever since they met a month ago when he came to the camp.

"Hi Jelly." Ryan said, trying to be cool.

"Hey Ryan. I came to help." She replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the babies." Victoria interrupted.

"The work day is over. The kids are all with there parents. Billy said he'd be by to help as soon a he could."

"That's good. I'm going to need him to go talk to Byte. We need more medicinces."

After a while everything settled down. The friends had finished caring for the patients and had now sat playing cards. Suddenly the blue haired boy began to stir. He shot out of bed.

"Who are you?" He yelled at the group of friends. "What is this place?!"

Victoria got up from the table. She slowly inched forward toward the crazed boy.

"Calm down, now. You're with friends. No one is going to hurt you."

She reached out to touch him. He grabeed her and put her in a headlock. The boy began to choke her.

"You think I'm a fool. You are not going to trick me. I'M NOT GOING BACK!!"

Just then Ryan cam up behind the boy and bashed him over the head with the bat in the closet. The boy went limp and fell to the ground.

"Alright, get him in the bed, Ryan" Victoria said.

"Wait a minute, I know this guy." He said finally realizing, "He's Luke."

_So that's the first chapter. Hopefully I can get some more chapters done sooner. Ordinary Day is a song by Vannessa Carlton. Please read and review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Boy Like That

It had been a week since the new shipment had came in. Victoria and Moon had done the best they could but still none of the virts were up to working standards. But there had been progress. Most had begun to wake up and move about. Even Luke, who was on the brink of death, was now up and inquiring about what has happened to him these past few weeks.

"So," Luke said to Victoria, "How did I get here?"

"You were brought here by the Technos." She replied as she gave him his meds.

"What happened to me before then?"

"You were in Reality Space. The Technos ran tests on you."

"How do you know?"

"Because they ran those tests on all of us."

"How do I know that I can trust what you are saying?"

"You don't. But if I was out to get you, then you would already be got."

"What is this place?"

"It's a work camp for the Technos. This is a farm that we work on to produce the Technos' food supply. When you are stronger, you will work too."

"If I must, I will. Why don't you work in the fields?"

"Because me and my sister are the only two people who know a little about medicine and first aid."

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"Don't thank me yet. After working in the fields you might wish I hadn't."

"But still...you know."

"I know. You're welcome."

With that she left him to tend to the other patients. While she was working she could see her sister, Moon, tending to the boy named Bray. He had made the most progress out of all of the patients. Moon sat by his bed and dressed his wounds.

"So," Bray said, "Victoria is your sister?"

"Well she's technically my half sister but a sister none the less."

"So how if you're here, where's...what's his name."

"Joe. He died. When the Technos invaded, they attacked our tribe. Joe died trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He died doing the right thing. So where is your girl? Did you ever find her?"

"Yeah, I found her. Just to lose her again. The Technos took me while she was in labor with our child. I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll find her again someday. So, your sister, Victoria, She's been paying a lot of attention to Luke."

"Yeah. He was pretty bad off when he got here. Even more so than you. He almost died. "

"She should stay away from him. He did some pretty bad stuff when he was with the Chosen."

"My sister is pretty good at taking care of herself-"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a barage of Technos. They marched in and flanked the door. Byte, their leader, entered. He was a tall, angular, man. As ruthless as he was handsome. We casually walked up to Victoria. Who had been expecting his visit for a week.

"Commander Byte."

"Victoria."

"What is the problem?"

"The problem is: I gave you a week Victoria to get these virts up to working standards. And they are still here in the infirmary. Taking up space."

"Yes. Commander, but the we have been working with limited resources and-"

"No excuses, Victoria. I want them up and working by tommorow. We have quotas to fill."

"Yes, Commander."

He pulled her close to him. She could feel his heartbeat. She could smell his sweetly sick colonge. He reached down and ran his fingers through her woolen hair.

"I would like to see you in my quarters tonight." Byte whispered in Victoria's ear." Wear something nice."

"As you wish."

He gently let her go. He looked at the patients. Pathetic virts.

"You virts better get a good night's rest. The work starts tommorow. Back breaking work. And welcome to the Farm."

With that he and the Technos were gone. Moon went to her sister.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"He wants to see you again, doesn't he?."

"Yeah."

"Be careful around him, sister. You know what a boy like that can do."

"Of course I do."

"You might want to be careful around that blue haired boy too. His name is Luke. He was with the Chosen. He was the Gaurdian's right hand man."

Victoria thought back to her days in the city. She thought about her brother. Suddenly the helpless man was the enemy. Vengence was hers for the taking and she saved him unintentionally. She would make it a point to stay away from him.

Later that night Luke had managed to force himself out of bed. He walked around the room slowly. It had been awhile since he was up and walking. He was closer to feeling like a man again. He saw Victoria come out of her room. She was dressed in a white silk dress. Her beauty stuck him. He knew that after Ellie he could never really love again but still she was beautiful. He went to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Victoria turned around and jumped. The enemy was too close.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done." Luke said.

"Don't thank me. I would to it for a dog." Victoria said coldly.

"Nonetheless, you're a very compassionate person."

"Yes unlike you. I know about your past with the Chosen. How you and the other fanatics made our lives hell."

"That's not me. Not anymore. I'm done with that life."

"Well I'm not. You crazies killed my brother! And I will not let the likes of you hurt anyone else, especially ones that I love. If I were you I would get a good night's rest. You're going to need it."

In a huff she left Luke standing there confused and guilty. He looked over at Bray who had watched the whole thing.

"You told her didn't you?" Luke asked.

"She had a right to know." Bray replied.

"How many times do I have to tell people that I am done with that life."

"Until you actually redeem yourself instead of talking about it. Good night, Luke."

With that Bray turned over and went to sleep leaving Luke to once again mull over his past mistakes.

--

The room was dim. The smell of eggplant parmesan was in the air. The candles gave off the stong scent of jasmine. Byte had managed to snag an old jazz cd for the occasion. A Kind of Blue played on the computer while he put the finishing touches on the room. There was a knock on the door.

Byte took a final look at himself in the mirror. He was particularly handsome tonight. Satisfied with the way he looked, he went to the door and answered it. There Victoria was, looking like a vision right out of his dreams.

"Come in." Byte said.

"You look very nice this evening." Victoria said looking around the room.

"Not half a nice as you. Have a seat."

Victoria sat a the table. Byte admired her elegance. It was a rare thing in the tribe world. He grabbed the bottle of wine in the bucket of ice. He poured two glasses and handed her one. He took his seat across the table from her Victoria sipped her wine.

"Pretty good. Where did you get it?" Victoria asked him.

"You forget I'm the top man in the country. I have my resources."

"Yes that is true. You have resources. Which is why I have to ask, why is it that you can't get anymore supplies for the infimary."

"I did not invite you over to talk business. I invited you over to talk about you."

"What's there to talk about. I am a slave to the Technos. My days consist of taking care of sick workers and reality spaced out virts."

"Do you not like the job?"

"No I am very grateful to have it. It's just that...forgive me, it just been a long day."

"Care to talk about it."

"There is this boy, a virt, he...was the cause my brother died."

"Did he kill him?"

"Not directly-"

"Then there is nothing to be upset about."

They continued to eat and drink in silence.

"You know it doesn't have to be the way you said." Byte said.

"Excuse me." Victoria said.

"You know, about you being a slave to the Technos. You don't have to continue to be that way. You could join me."

"Byte I told you. I am not ready. When I come to you I want there to be absolutely no regrets. Please give me time."

"Alright. I'll give you time. But don't expect me to wait forever."

"I promise I'll be worth it."

They continued with their dinner in silent passionate tension. After the dinner, Byte walked Victoria back to the infirmary. When they got to the door he leaned and unexpectedly kissed her on the lips. She pulled away.

"Thank you for dinner, Byte." She said as fumbled with the door knob and finally opened it.

Inside the patients were still sleeping. With the exception of one. He was looking at her through the window. He saw her with the enemy. And he was enraged that someone like her could have the nerve to condem him and be sleeping with the enemy.

_I know it took me forever. I have been swamped and I had serious writer's block. The title of this chapter is A Boy Like That from West Side Story. Written by Leonard Bernstein and Stephen Sondheim. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Brick in the Wall

It was a sweltering day in the fields. The techno gaurds were particularly hard on the virts that day. Billy could be heard on his horse motivating his fellow virts to work even hopping off his horse to help some that were lagging behind. Luke, Bray, and Ryan toiled in silence until the gaurds would move to another part of the field.

"What kind of place is this." Bray said. "With all the Techno's technology they can't manage to find a machine to do all this."

"You underestimate the importantce of human hands." Luke replied, "Even before the virus there were people who would toil in fields and orchards, doing work that need more precision than a mechine could do."

"You would know all about that huh, Luke." Ryan interjected.

Luke just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You know I haven't forgotten what you did to us. What you Chosen did to the Mallrats."

"Well the Chosen aren't here anymore to harm you. And I'm just another brick in the wall like you."

"Will you two shut it." Bray said, "Those gaurds are coming back this way."

The gaurds pace quickened in their direction. The men's heart quickened thinking the gaurds were coming for them.The gaurds marched right past them to a girl working. There was something about this girl that was fimilar to the three men but they couldn't quite say who she was. The gaurds yelled at the poor girl she tried to run but she was pushed to the ground by one of the gaurds. The proceed to beat the girl. Finally not being able to take it Bray walked right over to the gaurds.

"Hey!" Bray yelled, "Why don't you leave her alone."

"You want some of this too, pretty boy." One of the gaurds said.

"We'll teach you learn your place virt." Another said.

Knowing his friend was in trouble, Ryan rushed to Bray's side to back him up. Luke quickly followed. Before any of the men had a chance to strike, Luke got between them.

"We do want any trouble." Luke said.

"Well your friends are saying other wise." One of the gaurds replied.

"We'll go back to work, no harm no foul."

"You've got 30 seconds to get your friends and this trick back to work."

Bray and Ryan went back to spots and continued to work. Luke went over to help the girl off of the ground. She wouldn't get back up.

"There's something wrong with her. She needs medical attention."

Luke looked at the girl. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and body. But what stuck out the most on her face was a huge scar. He knew this girl. He taught this girl. He saved this girl from one hell to send her to another. He was so overcome with emotion he could barely utter her name.

"Patsy?"

He gathered her up and began to walk toward the infirmary.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the gaurd asked.

"She needs help. She has a fever and she needs to go to the infirmary."

"So."

"So I don't think you can afford to lose another worker. Contrary to what you make us believe. I know you need every hand you can get to keep this farm running."

"Alright. Drop her off. If you are not back here at the end of the day there's gonna hell to pay."

Luke wasted no time taking Patsy to the infirmary. Victoria was at the infirmary alone. When she saw Luke with the girl she wasted no time finding a bed for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Victoria asked.

"She has a fever. The gaurds were beating her for not working." Luke said as he laid Patsy on the table.

"Those gaurds are animals! They ought to be stopped."

"She was vomiting ground also. I think she may have in infection. She needs antiboitics."

"There should still be ampicillin some where in here. Check those cabinets."

Luke serched frantically for the the antiboitics. He found the bottle and tossed it to Victoria. She poured the medicine down the girl's throat. There is a moment of tense silence.

"Now all we can do is wait" Victoria said.

After a few hours there was still no progress. Luke stayed at Patsy's side. Victoria watched in confusion. She could not understand how any member of the Chosen could have some kind of a compassion, especially Luke. She was amazed that he was able to leave the fields to bring Patsy to the infirmary. Usually if someone falls in the fields, the virts are forced to leave the person their until the end of the day, which is usually to late. There was something about him.

"You know you could have gotten in a lot of trouble bringing her here." She said to Luke.

"I'm probably still in trouble. Any way I owed it to her. She was one of our captives when I was with the Chosen. She was caught spying and I had to make a choice. Let her be killed or send her to the mines. I kinda wish I would have let her die."

"How can you say something like that?"

"How can I not. She's in pain. She would be better off not living at all."

"She's not some dog, Luke. She's a human. She has the right to live."

"This isn't living. This is fighting a losing battle."

"Well what ever it is, it's sure as hell better than dying. Death is permanent. And we really don't know what the hell it is. We think it is some big paradise. But what if it isn't. What if you stand to lose more by dying than you do by living? Wouldn't you fight a little harder to live?"

"I guess you're right."

She smirked at him.

"I guess I am."

The conversation was interrupted suddenly by the Techno gaurds. One of the gaurds grabbed Luke by the throat and slammed his head into the bed.

"I told you to be back in the fields before the end of the day or there was going to be hell to pay, didn't I?!" The gaurd said.

"Wait." Victoria said, "He was helping me. I needed him."

"And when Victoria do you make the decisions around here?"

"Look I don't want any trouble."

"You're not in trouble...yet. But he is."

"I don't think that Byte would be happy if you let a valuable person like Luke go to waste. He knows a lot about medicine. Just as much as me. Don't you get sick, Beta?"

Yeah, sick of you."

"Well Byte doesn't get sick of me. Not in the least bit. But if you don't let Luke go, he'll be sick of you. Real sick. "

Beta paused for a moment. He let go of Luke's throat. He slowly creeped towards Victoria until he was right in her face.

"Is that a challenge?" He sneered.

"No it's a promise" Victoria whispered back, "If you don't stop terrorizing Luke, I will go right to Byte with some information about you and your friends leaving your post to bully people."

"Well...It seems that our buddy here can't fight his own battles. He has to get a woman to do so. Don't worry though...Luke. You slip up one more time and I be back and girly won't be hear to save you."

The Technos then left as quickly as the came. Luke took a moment to catch his breath.

"Next time, you might want to do what they say." Victoria said, "They might not be so nice next time."

Luke laughed.

"I'm serious Luke. People have been killed at this camp for less. You're at the bottom of the barrel, Luke."

They sat in silence. Luke sat contemplating his new status in the world. Victoria sat contemplating Luke. Minutes later Bray, Ryan, and Jelly entered.

"We came to see the girl." Bray said, "We came to see if she was alright."

Luke sprung to his feet.

"You guys, I don't think it's a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" Bray said suspiciously.

"You may not like what you see that's all."

Bray pushed Luke to the side and went to the bed. What he saw he could not believe.

"Patsy?" Bray managed to say, holding back tears. "Who did this to you?"

By that time Ryan was also at Bray's side. He took a long look at Patsy. He took a long look at Luke. With a flash, Ryan jumped on Luke and started to choke him.

"You did this! You destroyed her! You monster!" Ryan screamed as Luke gasped for air.

Jelly and Victoria rushed to pull Ryan off of Luke. It took a lot but they managed to pry Ryan off of Luke. Feeling angry and embarassed, Ryan left. Jelly went after him.

"Ryan!" She called after him. "Ryan, stop!"

Ryan stopped and turned around.

"He did that to Patsy. If the Chosen would have left us alone Patsy wouldn't be hurt and we would all still be at the Mall."

"I know that, Ryan. But Luke can't hurt you anymore. None of the Chosen. As a matter of fact, he is a virt just like the rest of us. You should learn to forgive him. He's asking for your forgiveness."

"How can I forgive him, Jelly. He took my life away. If the Chosen would have never invaded. I would never have came here."

"And you would have never met me."

"Well... that's different. You are the only good thing that has happened to me since...her."

"Salene."

"Yeah. I loved her. But she didn't love me. At least not the way I wanted her to. The Chosen took her over too."

"Tell me more about her."

They sat and talked about Ryan's old life for a long time. They talked about the Mall. About Lex, Zandra, Salene, all of the Mallrats. They talked about the Chosen and his stay in the mines. They talked well into the night until Victoria came outside. She walked to them.

"She's awake." Victoria said.

They all went back inside. They joined Bray and Luke by the bed and waited. Patsy's opened her eyes and looked at them in bewilderment. She started to hyperventalate.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened.

"We are your friends, Patsy. It's me Bray. And Ryan."

"Get away! This is a trick! Get away! Leave me alone!"

Patsy tried to get up but Victoria held her to the bed. Patsy kicked and screamed with all of her might.

"She needs to be sedated." Luke said, "Are there any sadatives."

"No!" Victoria yelled as she struggled with Patsy.

"Then everyone grab hold of her."

Everyone grabbed her while Luke found rope. He quickly tied her to the bed. Patsy continued to yell and struggle until she tired herself out. Later that night they all sat around Patsy's bed.

"How could something like this happen to Patsy?" Bray asked.

"Why don't we ask Luke?" Ryan said coldly.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Luke said.

"Yeah right Luke." Bray chimed in.

"Enough!" Victoria interrupted. "Now Luke has done some messed up things in his past. But without him Patsy would be dead. He saved her life at the risk of his own. Now if you can't respect that then I guess you should leave."

There was silence for a moment.

"We should all take turns taking care of her so she can get better." Jelly said.

"Yeah." Bray said.

"I'll start tomorrow morning while you all go to work." Luke said.

"Wait a minute, you have to go to work too." Ryan said.

"Then I'll skip."

"Whoa. You can't do that, Luke." Victoria said. "Beta will have your neck for that."

"So."

"So, Me and Moon will stay with her in the day. You all can come by tomorrow evening."

"Alright."

That night, the five of them slept at the foot of Patsy's bed. They all came to the slow realization that night. In order to get through this they needed each other. They had to stick together if not for their sakes, for the sake of Patsy.

_The title of the chapter is Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd. Excellent song. Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Sunday Kind of Love

It was a festive day in the camp. The Technos were celebrating the return of electricity. The world was one more step closer to Utopia. In the slave quarters the celebration was a little different. It was the virts first day off in a long time. The pooled what little they had together and had a party.

You could hear music all over the farm as people lined up to get a plate of fresh grilled fish that some of the virts caught that morning. There was an air of happiness except for one person. Bray sat at a distance watching the festivities. Moon saw him and took a seat next to him.

"This fish is delicious. Do you want some?" She asked Bray.

"No thank you." He replied, "I'm not very hungry."

"You should enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself. How can anyone enjoy themselves when we are at the mercy of the Technos."

"Maybe because good times come by so few and far between in this world. The people just want to cherish them."

"I lost my woman, my child, my tribe. Everything I had, the Technos took it. How can you be so complacent. You should be angry!"

"I am angry! The Technos took things from me too, but sitting here being miserable is not going to help me get those things back. If you hate them so bad then do something constructive about it. Instead of ragging on everyone else for having a little bit of happiness.

With that Moon stormed off in a huff. Bray raced to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry ok. I just miss them."

"The Mallrats."

"It's good that I have Ryan and Patsy, even though she's in a bad shape. But there was a time when we all together at the mall. Nothing to worry about. For the first time since the virus I had a family."

"You can have a family again Bray. Just let someone in again."

"So I can lose them too."

"No. So you can gain. More love. Too keep you going a little longer. Even after they are gone."

"Why are you always being so nice to me?"

"Because even the mighty Bray needs support. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, I guess."

Moon grabbed Bray's hand and they walked to the makeshift dance floor outside. As they danced Bray couldn't help but think of life outside of Amber and the Mall.

Back at the infirmary Luke and Victoria sat on the porch watching the festivities take place.

"You sure you don't want to be out there." Luke asked as they rocked back and forward on the porch swing.

"No, I'm fine on the side line." Victoria answered.

They continued to swing in silence, trying not to let their feelings show for each other.

"I want to thank you Luke." Victoria said.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For your help these past couple of weeks with the infirmary."

"It's nothing really."

"Yes it is. You really work in the fields all day and then you come here to help me and Moon. It's commendable. Luke can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You seem like a pretty decent person. How could you get in with a group like the Chosen."

"I was looking for a home. And I have done some pretty dumb things in order to find one. Believe it or not the Chosen wasn't the first bad element I got into. But for the most part I did those things because I had a family to think about. If I could start again I would have never made those desicions cause all they ended up doing was costing me my family's life."

"Times like this I really miss my brother. He was the only person who could keep me and my sisters from tearing each other's heads off. When the virus hit, we all got seperated from each other. But me and my brother found each other again and we stayed with each other until the Chosen came and took us. They wanted us to worship Zoot I got by but my brother refused. They beat him. Beat him so bad he died in my arms. I'll never forget that as long as I live."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies are useless now. I just take comfort in the fact that I found my sister, Moon. That is the only thing I am thankful to the Technos for."

"Do you think we will ever be free?"

"We will. We just have to be patient and take our freedom back piece by piece."

The looked at each other. There eyes locked. Some unknown force pulled the two toward each other closer and closer until their lips touched in a kiss. For a moment all was gone as they got lost in the moment. The moment ended abruptly when Victoria pulled away.

"What is it?" Luke asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. Not with you not like this."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"That's just the problem."

She got off of the bench and started to walk towards the party. Luke followed her.

"Victoria." Luke called after her.

"Just leave me alone." She said

Luke stood alone with his heart in his hand. Rejected and still longing for Victoria.

Ryan and Jelly were on the dance floor a long time. They both held each other, taking in the scents, feels, and tastes of each other. As they were dancing Ryan leaned in a whispered in her ear.

"I've fallen in love with you, you know."

"How could you we've barely known each other that long."

"Long enough. Anyway I've been here for a couple of months. And everyday I think about you."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"It's true. I want you to be my girl."

"Your girl, do I look like a girl to you?"

Ryan took a long look a the tall volumptuous brunette. She certainly wasn't a girl.

"My woman, then. I want you to be my woman...What do you say?"

"My sister, Jenny, wouldn't like it."

"It's a good thing I don't want Jenny then."

"Alright. Yes."

Ryan lifted his woman in the air. He felt as if a hole was filled. He had found another after Salene. And this time she would love him as much as he loved her.

Through out all of the tyranny, oppression, and chaos of the camp. One thing prevaded over all. Love. It was a start. A start to a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: At the End of the Day

"Our productions levels are low." A voice barked from the screen.

"We are doing all we can. The virts shipments that we have been getting have been worse and worse." Byte replied.

"I'm not asking for excuses. I am asking for results. The city need food. The virts are becoming more and more noncomplacent. I am trying to build a phoenix rising out of the ashes. Now either you with that or not."

"That is not fair! I have went to the limit for you and now you are threatening me."

"I am not threatening you. I just need results, Byte. Now get them."

"Yes Lord Ram."

Byte turned off the screen. He looked at his reflection in the screen. He had become complacent. He was too soft on the virts and now his kindness to them was going to bring him down. He couldn't allow this. Tomorrow the new program for the camp was to begin.

--

There was something in the air that morning. Something different. Something bad. Victoria could feel it all morning. The feeling pervaded everything.

"What's the matter sister?" Moon asked as they folded sheets in the infirmary.

"I have a feeling things are going to get worse around here." Victoria said.

"How could anything get worse. You focus on the negatives too much. It couldn't be because of Luke."

"Of course not. This is something bigger than him."

"Yeah right. You have been crazy over him ever since he got here."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Well I haven't been half as crazy as you have over Bray."

"True."

"Hey girls what are you talking about?" Jelly asked as she stepped inside of the infirmary.

"Nothing." Victoria said.

"Just boys." Moon chimed in."And speaking in of boys, How's Ryan."

"He's just fine." Jelly said.

"Just fine."

"He's amazing. I never would have thought in a million years I could be attracted to someone like Ryan. But there is something inside him that needs me. And I love that."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get carried away. From what I hear, he's been married before." Victoria said.

"Yeah he has been married. But according to him, this girl he was married to was never in love with him. He got into a lot of trouble over her too. It took forever for him to get over it. But now I'm here, and that Salene girl is all in the past."

"Are you sure about that?" Moon asked.

Just then the alarm went off. It could be heard all over the camp. The girls knew that alarm. It was a signal for everyone to gather for news. The girls walked out of the infirmary to the Techno quarters. While Moon and Jelly walked unassuming, Victoria was afraid. The bad feeling she had been having the whole day was now worse.

A crowd of virts were forming outside of the huge mansion that housed the Technos. In front of the doors stood all of the Technos on gaurd. The girls quickly spotted Bray, Ryan, Luke, Patsy, Billy, and Jelly's twin Jenny and stood with them.

"What's going on?" Bray asked Victoria.

"News." She replied vacantly.

"What kind of news?" Luke asked.

Victoria didn't respond.

"What kind of news, Victoria"

"I think it may be bad."

Before another word could be uttered, the doors of the mansion opened to reveal Byte. There was something different about him. His swagger was non-existant. He was absolutely serious. Victoria knew the words out of his mouth would be devestating.

"Our production levels are down." Byte yelled for everyone to hear, "That means that there isn't enough food for everyone. And if one doesn't it, well it doesn't seem fair that the rest do. So this is how we are going to play this game. We work from sun up to sun down. No excuses. There will be a ration of one meal a day for each virt. And we will not stop this new program until things around here get better. And if anyone has a problem then they can deal with me. Gaurds get this garbage out of my face."

As the gaurds started to dispurse the crowds only one man spoke up.

"That's not fair!" The man yelled.

"Who said that!" Byte barked at the crowd.

The crowd of virts stopped dead in their tracks. The man who spoke pushed his way to the front.

"What you are planning to do could kill us. We need food! We need rest. For God sakes there are children in this camp." The man yelled with a new found conviction.

"Who are you?" Byte growled.

"Bray." He said proudly.

"You dare challenge me, Bray."

"I'm just saying what you are doing is wrong."

"Wrong? We shall see Bray."

With a snap of Byte's fingers, two of the gaurds grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Byte casually strolled over to the struggling Bray and proceeded to punch in the stomach with all of his might. Bray doubled over with pain. Byte then balled his fist again and punched him in the jaw.

"This virt wants to give me a lesson in right and wrong." Byte yelled. "Well here's a lesson for you. I am the right and the wrong here. I am the law. If you virts live to see another day it is because I say so."

Byte lifted his stun gun attached to his wrist. Both Ryan and Moon started to make their way to the front to help Bray. Victoria grabbed Moon and Billy grabbed Ryan and held them back. This was not the way Bray should die. This was not the way anyone should die.

"Wait." Another man called out from the crowd.

"What?!" Byte yelled in agrrivation as he lowered his stun gun.

The man made his way through the crowd to reveal himself. Suddenly Bray was face to face with a man who was once his enemy. A man who was once everyone's enemy.

"Luke... don't do this." Bray muttered through his pain.

"This man is important to you." Luke said, "He is a leader. He is strong."

"And what pray tell does that have to do with me?" Byte mocked, regaining some of his swagger.

"He can help with keeping people in line."

"We already have enough people for that."

Byte lifted his stun gun again. Luke was out of ideas. All except one.

"Take me instead."

"Luke no!" Bray yelled.

"Why would I want you?" Byte asked.

"I know things." Luke said simply.

"What things?"

"Things that can help you."

"Alright."

Byte snapped his fingers and the two men dropped Bray on the ground and then grabbed Luke. They dragged him into the mansion. Byte and Bray took a long look at each other, one of contempt.

"Just because I have him doesn't mean you are off the hook, Bray." Byte said, " You are going to wish you never crossed me. Have a good night Bray, the real work begins tomorrow."

Byte returned into the house behind Luke. Victoria was devestated on the inside. He had sacrificed himself for a goody goody who couldn't keep his mouth shut. She ran back to the infirmary. She couldn't stand to be around Bray and his foolishness. She had to think.

--

There was silence at the infirmary while Moon patched up a cut on Bray's face. Billy, Jelly, Ryan, Patsy, and Jenny sat idly by. Finally the silence was too much to bear.

"What you did took a lot of guts." Jenny said impressed by Bray's courage.

"What you did was stupid." Billy chimed in, "You could have gotten yourself killed. And gotten the rest of us in a lot of trouble."

"Is that all you care about?" Bray asked.

"Of course that's all he cares about." Jenny said, "He's the Technos' pet. His main job is to keep us virts in line."

"That is not all that I do, Jenny and you know that." Billy said.

"Face it, Billy Boy you are a sellout you would do anything for a full stomach. God you are such a pig."

"And you wouldn't, Jenny. Would none of you take the opportunity if you had it?"

"No we're not like you."

"Yeah. I guess you're not."

Billy left the room, angry that his loyalty to his friends was being questioned. He had done everything he could for all of the virts. And suddenly none of that mattered. He was a traitor. Bray quickly followed after him.

"What's your problem, man?" Bray asked Billy.

"My problem? What the hell is your problem? You were the one who opened your big mouth, now Luke is in there with Byte and your high moralizing can't save him."

"It is not my fault he sacrificed himself."

"No of course it isn't. You are just going to say what you want to say, to hell with the rest of us."

"That's not true."

"Well some of us have others to think of. Some of us have friends to think of. Some of us have children."

"I know that why do you think I spoke up."

"Speaking up is the one thing on this farm that can get us killed. You all thumb your noses at me for being a sellout, but because I am the only one who is doing anything to help us."

"Like?"

"Like actually listening to the Technos. This camp is all but off the grid. The higher ups on the food chain hardly check on it. If something were to happen to the Technos here, it would be ages before the other Technos would know."

"Wow. That's good."

"And bad. If Byte got it in his head to kill one of us or all of us, there would be no one here to stop him. That's why you need to be careful."

"If you know this information, why haven't you told everyone? Why haven't you gotten organized and rebelled?"

Billy pulled out a small picture. There was a small child about the age of 4 holding a ball. Billy gave the picture to Bray.

"He's my son. I've had him for four years. Throughout all of the craziness I haven't managed to lose him. I'm not about to start now. If they caught me planning a revolt they would kill me. And he would have no one."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob."

"What happened to his mother?'

"She died giving birth to him. We were just kids. I got her pregnant right in the heat of the virus. And when she died, I couldn't just leave my child."

Bray felt a pang of sorrow for Amber and his child. He remembered leaving her in that barn to see the where the planes were coming from. He went to see if it was anyone who could help them. And before he could get far he was captured by the Technos.

"I had a child."

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know."

What about your woman?"

"I don't know."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yes."

"Bray I can't fight the Technos alone. No one can. We have to be careful of them. They could take us out."

Bray and Billy sat for a while longer, talking about their lives, the camp, the inner workings of the Technos. Their talk was interuppted by when Billy saw a figure walking in the distance. As he came closer they saw it was Luke.

"What did you tell him, Luke?" Bray asked, already suspisious of Luke.

"Things. Mostly lies."

"Like?"

"We should all go to bed and get some rest. We're going to have long days ahead of us."

Luke walked offf to his tent. Bray was worried. There was a look on Luke's face that alarmed him. It was almost as if he had sold his soul to the devil. Later that night as he lied hin his makeshift bed in a tent he shared with five other people his mind raced, thinking about what Luke could have told Byte. What would happen to the virts now? What would happen to him?

_So this is the end of chapter 5 which is named after "At the End of the Day" from Les Miserables. Written by Alain Boubil and Claude Michel Shomburg. Please review!_


End file.
